Coming Out
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Just my version of how Santana comes out to everyone. Chapters for mostly everyone. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

Today is the day. Today is the day Santana Lopez is going to come out to the Glee Club.

Earlier that week she had already came out to her parents, her mom looked upset and her dad looked like he had struck gold.

She was confused and a little hurt by their reactions. She was confused by her father's reaction but hurt by her mother's.

"_Ha ha, pay up!" Her dad said after a while of cheering._

"_How'd you know?" Her mother said to her father, handing him a hundred dollar bill._

"_I know my daughter." He said, holding the hundred dollar bill up to the light in the living room._

"_You just guessed, didn't you?" She said back, narrowing her eyes at him._

"_Yup!"_

_Santana stood there watching the whole exchange confused._

"_Um, what...…..just happened?" This is not the reaction she thought was gonna occur. She thought they were gonna sit down and have a talk with her about the whole thing, not this._

"_What is what sweety?" Her mother asked._

"_What's happening, why'd you give dad a hundred dollar bill?" _

"_Oh your mother owed me the money 'cause-." He was cut off by an elbow into his ribs._

"_It was nothing honey, he just owed me some money from around the house." She said while her husband was holding his side._

"_Ookay? Um I think I'm just gonna head out." She said looking at them weirdly, while walking out the door knowing something was up._

_Behind her back her mother gave her husband a look._

"_Sorry" he mouthed while still holding his side._

That was really not what she had expected, but she's not gonna think about that right now 'cause first up on her list of telling people from her school was 'The Sue Sylvester' and she isn't gonna lie, she's nervous as hell.

She's walking down the hall to the place she's been dreading to go 'Sue Sylvester's office'.

She's been stalling with Brittany all day, doing the typical girlfriend stuff (Secretly of course), like sending a fake excuse note to the office to get her out of class or placing flowers in her locker from her secret admirer, *hint hint*.

But that doesn't stop Brittany from persuading her from going to where she is now. She's starting to regret ever putting her on as one of the first people to tell.

But it's too late now, she's already knocking. And Coach is already calling her in.

"Coach Sue?" She said sticking her head in the door.

"What is it, sandbags?"

"Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" She said stepping in fully.

"60 seconds"

"Oh, uh well Coach I…um I have something I have to tell you, you probably won't like." She said stuttering.

"I said 60 seconds Pam, your wasting your time." She said yet to look up from her journal.

"Yeah, well...…coach...…I'm gay." She said looking off to the side waiting for the explosion.

It was silent in the room for a while and Santana finally looked up at the coach.

Coach Sue was staring at her, intently. Santana thought she was silently judging her, that's why she looked down to the desk, to look anywhere else than those cold blue eyes.

Sue was the one to break the silence, putting her glasses down on the desk.

"I know" She said crossing her hands on the table.

Santana's eyes immediately snapped up at her words.

"Y-you knew? How?"

"Well I figured that you were from the way you dressed when your not in your uniform. Your outfits just scream lesbian. And I'm guessing you and the ditzy blonde are a couple, that's why your coming out, for her?"

Santana looked baffled but nodded anyway. She was, this was all for Brittany.

"If your wondering why I'm not blowing up and kicking you off the team, it's because I...….am p-proud of…... you for you know doing this and have great respect for you." Sue said awkwardly.

Santana sat there gawking at her cheerleading coach. "You have respect for me?" She said pointing to herself.

"Yes Dolly, I Sue Sylvester have a great deal of respect for you."

"If I may ask, but why?"

"Because your coming out of Narnia for the woman you love. You would be willing to sacrifice your reputation and the captainship of the cheerleading squad for B-br-bet-ber-Blond Ditz. That takes a great deal of courage and bravery, so yes I am proud and have respect for you." Sue finished.

"Thank you coach" Santana said after finding the right words.

"Your welcome, now get out I have a shipping of hair removal gel I plan on putting in William's hair gel bottles since he won't take my advice and cut it off himself that may or may not be illegal in 42 states in the United States."

Santana got up and walked to the door.

"Thanks again coach, for understanding." She said walking out the door, passing a man with a baseball cap low on his head with a box in his hand.

Sue nodded her head in response, going back to the journal on her desk, adding something new to it.

'Next stop, Quinn.' She thought to herself.


	2. Quinn

**On with the story**

* * *

This time she wasn't as nervous as she was with Sue but, she still considered Quinn kinda like a best friend-amie and cares about her reaction.

Now I know what you were thinking, 'Santana and Quinn friends even after she ditched her during her pregnancy and called her all those names? Nah.' But if you were thinking that your wrong. Yeah Santana wasn't there for her when she was pregnant but she apologized because she really considers Quinn a good friend. Plus Brittany really wanted the Unholy Trinity back together and who is Santana not giving her what she wants.

So that's why she's looking at her at her locker, rummaging through it probably looking for something important. Preparing the speech in her head one more time, Santana approached her.

She tapped her shoulder making her jump but turn around none the less.

"Santana! Oh, I thought you were someone else" Quinn said holding her chest dramatically. _(Hmm, where have I seen dramatics like that before?) _Santana thought to herself.

"Who'd you think I was?"

"Uh, nobody just…..nobody"

_(Like I believe that)_

"Yeah right, who's this mystery person?"

"No one. Um you tapped me I expect you want something?" Quinn said changing subjects while closing her locker fully facing Santana.

Oh yeah. Santana almost forgot why she was talking to Quinn.

"Oh, uh could we go to somewhere more private?" she asked looking around them.

Quinn, catching this conversation turning serious nodded her head and led her to an empty classroom.

Looking around the room for anyone else Santana shut the door behind them.

"So, what's up?" Quinn said leaning on the teacher's desk, putting her full attention on her on and off friend.

Santana sighed not really wanting to do this anymore. Admitting to coach Sue was not as bad because she's older and she's most likely gonna get judged in the future but, with Quinn Santana actually cares for her and would probably be sad if she didn't accept her.

Then she thought back to the conversation she had with Brittany before meeting Quinn.

_(Flashback)_

"_I told coach Sylvester" I told Brittany as soon as I picked her up from Science._

"_Really! Oh my Gosh, San I'm so proud of you." She said throwing herself on me, squeezing me tight._

"_Yeah"_

_She let go of me and dug in her bag pulling out a notebook and checking something._

"_What cha just check on your notebook, Britt?" I ask curiously._

"_It's just your list of people you have to tell and I checked coach Sylvester's name." I had to smile at that._

"_So who's next on the list, baby?" She looked down to the list._

"_Quinn" She said still looking down at the notebook and turning pages, writing down stuff occasionally._

"_Can we skip her?"_

"_What? Why?" She said looking up from her notebook._

"_I just, would rather tell her last" I said looking down at the ground._

"_But I want the Unholy Trinity back together." She said whining._

"_I know and I do too but it's just….I just really like her."_

"_What?" She said raising her eyebrow warningly._

"_No, not like that like as a friend…..a good friend."_

"_San, are you scared?" She said pointing to her locker signaling for me to open it._

"_What?! No! What do I have to be scared about?" I said putting in her locker combo._

"_Your scared because you think Quinn isn't gonna accept you and your gonna lose a good friend." _

'_When did she get all mind reader-y?' I think to myself. I just stood there looking at her, putting her stuff in her locker._

"_San, it's not gonna happen that way. You have nothing to be worried about." She said turning to me after closing her locker._

"_I don't know it could, and I don't wanna risk anything" I say looking down and at anything other than those sparkling blue eyes that speak the truth._

"_Santana Lopez, I know your not wimping out on me. I thought you were Santana freaking Lopez and nothing could stand in your way." I laughed at her using my motto and covering up the best part._

"_Seriously san, I'm pretty sure Quinn will accept you, and if she doesn't then screw her cause she would have to be stupid if she ever dumped you as her friend." Brittany said looking straight into my eyes and into my soul._

_I melted at her words and her realness; this is why I love this woman._

"_When did you get all philosophical Britt?"_

"_When you became my girlfriend." I think I just died and went to the best place on earth._

"_I would so totally kiss you right now"_

"_Yeah, well meet me in the janitors closet after lunch" she whispered in my ear._

"_Why not now?" I whined disappointed I couldn't get's it on with my girl now._

"_Because I'm hungry and you have to take me to get some Dots now" She said looking incredibly adorable and at that moment I decided I was the luckiest person alive._

_(End of Flashback)_

The very thought of that flashback gave her enough confidence to do this.

Santana moved in the room a little more to find the right words since she completely forgot her speech.

She went to sit down in the desk in front of Quinn but decided against it. So she just opted to stand in front of the desk.

"So are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" Quinn said on the brink of being impatient.

"Yeah, I'm ready" She said incredibly sure she's ready.

As she was about to start, she was interrupted by Quinn.

"I think I know what this is about" Quinn said lifting herself off the desk, walking towards her.

"You do?"

"Yeah, but you don't have to look all worried, I told you it was cool, I forgive you and you forgive me so you don't have to be worried." She really wasn't on the same track as Santana.

"What?-No no I'm not talking to you about that it's something different"

Quinn's face changed from 'It's okay' to 'Something actually wrong'.

"What is it then?"

"I would probably have told you if you hadn't interrupted me"

"Sorry" She said looking around sheepishly.

"Okay, what I was going to say is that, this isn't easy for me to tell you and that I'm actually scared of the outcome." Santana explained what she was going to say.

Quinn nodded signaling for her to continue.

"Quinn, I love Brittany" She said straight out, not wanting this to go on any longer.

"I know"

"No I mean I _love _her, like I'd marry her in the future love her, were together." Santana clarified for her to get a better understanding.

"I know you love her, I just didn't know you guys were together or that you even thought to take another step in your relationship." Quinn said grinning.

"Shut up. How long have you knew?" She asked finally taking a seat, finding it more comfortable to do so.

"I've known since….since the first day she came to this school" Quinn informed her.

"Good, cause that's when I knew too. Just to be clear your not freaked out or…?"

"Of course not, san your one of my best friends and as long as your happy I'm happy. And I know Brittany makes you happy." Quinn said placing her hands on Santana's shoulders.

Santana smiled and ducked her head. She couldn't disagree even if she tried.

"Alright, now that we had this lovely conversation I really need to be somewhere. Plus you don't want people talking" Quinn laughed walking towards the door.

"Yeah Brittany would be pissed." She said shaking her head.

"Don't want your master pissed now do we?"

"Shut up, she is not my master"

"Says you miss 'I run out of the middle of class just to get her some dots'."

"One time! That was one time and she was giving me her pouty face and you and me both know that I can't resist that."

"It doesn't matter, you did it! No one just runs out of-." She stopped when someone bumped into Santana on their way out the classroom.

"Oh! I am so sorry! How clumsy of me." Rachel said with her hand on her chest dramatically.

Santana stood there staring at her. _'Where have I seen that before?' she thought._

Then she turned to look at Quinn remembering their confrontation. _'Oh! I thought you were someone else"_

She knew there was a connection somewhere in there she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"San, is something wrong?" Quinn said looking at her with concern and a quick look over to Rachel.

"Yeah, cool just my heads spinning." She said putting her hand to her head, rubbing it with fake concern.

"Oh well then we have to get you to the nurse's office right away!" Rachel said dragging her which automatically meant dragging Quinn too since Santana was holding on to her sleeve.

Santana thought she was crazy for a moment but she could've swore she just saw a funny look Quinn and Rachel gave each other -while dragging her to the nurse- that looked like a look of longing, but then again she might have just been imagining it. It has been a long day after all.


End file.
